The Awakening Freshmen
The School of Our's Season 3 Episode 1 "The Awakening Freshmen" On the first day of high school, the first day of being a freshmen for Duane. After having a week off of hurricane Elaine, Duane arrives to school. A hot senior girl gave Duane a tour of the high school. His first class Accounting. Mr. Louth seems like a cool teacher. Second block, Human Geography. Duane took a seat. This tan, tall, pretty girl with dark hair Erica came. He was sitting in her seat. Pretty awk. There's this dumb blonde girl Named Jess Digiacamo. Third block English. He sat in his seat. This was the class he was going to have all year. Everyone got in there seats. And the last person to come in was this black girl Jotrice, came in with an attitude. They had to choose home work buddies Duane chosen Jess Gumianey. Lunch bells rings. Since he's new to the district, he sat at a spot where he thought would get filled up with people, but unfortunately for him only a couple awkward people sat there. These two black girls had asked him to sit with them. He meet Taneesha. At the table is Mike, Nush, Man-man, and the sisters. Taneesha, She asked if he is a Oreo. Duane answer with no. Last block Science, Mr. Fannig seems like a funny cool teach, and he is. This blond girl with big boobs, had introduced herself to him, her name is Paige, he meet this tall pale blonde guy Jack. Next day in 2nd block, Jess Digiacomo was asking dumb questions. Mr. Crooks said in 30 years the world will run out of gas, and oil. Dijiacomo asked if its the same as olive oil. Danielle say "OMG!". That Friday, doing current events. Jess D. Says she want to be the type of judge that help people wins cases. Mr. Crooks says " you mean a lawyer. Jess D:"Oooh, then that's what I want to be" James Mctighe goes "she's so stupid Oh my God!" the class laughed there butts off. In 2nd Block, Duane had to take a quiz. And he did not study at all. After the quiz, Mr. Crooks, had everyone check their own test. He told everyone not to change their answers, and to honest. What did Duane do? He changed all the answers he got wrong. But he kept 3 wrong to make it seem real. In English class, they had to go around and add people's names in a box on a sheet of paper (a social activity). After lunch Duane met Jotrice, she asked him if Austin looks like the chocolate tree from Dora, then she started doing the dance. In class Jess G. asked Duane if she can use his chocolate flavor chap stick, he lets her, and she smeers it on her thin pink lips. later they had to work in groups, Duane James, and other people was in a group. James can't spell for sh*t! he keeps asking how to spell stuff, and Duane gave him the wrong spelling of a word.